Dawn's Twilight
by mangekyodarkness
Summary: Sasuke has been won by Madara, Leader of the Akatsuki, with Itachi as next heir how would Sasuke survive the sadistic lord and his vampire friends while at the same time trying to uncover his past? YAOI/INCEST! ItachixSasuke SasorixDeidara MadaraxPein
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm totally new here so plz be nice!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or none of its characters (I wish I did because I would so kill Sakura and Ino!!!!!!!! laughs evil)

Well anyways hope u like it.

Chapter 1: New Home

The night was cold and still, no one dared to go outside in the night, everyone will close their windows and lock their doors afraid that a vampire would appear in their doorstep and kill them.

In the street lights, there was a black carriage being pulled by four black horses, inside what a boy, around the age of fourteen with raven hair on each side there was bangs and on the back his hair was kind of sticking up, his skin color was a bit tan and his eyes were dark brown, he was wearing a long shirt that went all the way to this knees not letting his black short show, wearing black shoes.

Everyone knew the boy as one of Orochimaru's pets since he would always do as he was told and never had been seen smiling before the most of the time he would have sadness in his eyes.

"You're going be under the command of the most powerful vampire there is and our ruler, do you understand?" said the man that sat across the boy, he had white hair sticking up to one side and has one eye covered with some cloth and when he was talking his face looked bored and was reading some kind of perverted book not bothering to look up.

"Yes." answered the boy nodding

"Good, oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" asked the men finally moving his eye to see the boy.

"Sasuke." answer the boy looking outside the window

"Just Sasuke, you don't have a last name?" question the men but the only answer he got was silence.

When the carriage finally stops in front of a huge castle, it took almost a whole city area for only the house and that's not counting the front yard and the back.

"We have finally arrived, it was about time." said the man getting out of the carriage, Sasuke just stayed quiet and just stared at the castle once he got out as well "Impressive right?" but to his disappointment Sasuke just shrugged, "Well you sure don't talk much kid." whispered the guy walking toward the castle and motioning Sasuke to follow.

he acts just like someone I know would love to be with him

Once the two reached a eighteen feet tall door after passing like at least a million to Sasuke, the man told Sasuke to wait while he announces of his arrival.

"Alright." said Sasuke while the man went inside and closed the doors behind him.

Plz tell me how I did I want to be better

In the next chapter the Akatsuki would be introduce

REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!! OR I WOULD HUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIRE

BOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

(Damn it didn't work!! On to plan B)

gets on her knees

PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside the room in the castle before Sasuke and the men came in**

"YOU FINALLY DEFEATED THAT UGLY SNAKE LEADER UN!" yelled a blond guy, he has his blond hair tight up in a ponytail on top of his head while some of his hair is falling down in front if his face covering half of it, and his eyes are blue showing so much bright in them, he wears a long black cloak with red clouds at the bottom.

"Yes Deidara, i'm very well aware of that and you don't have to yell it out loud." said the men that Deidara, blond guy, address as the Leader. He has his hair let loose and is black but on the front is kinda spikey, his eyes are red and inside it are three black commas circuling the middle dot.

"Well as all of you know I have finally put that basard, Orochimaru, in his place so from now on we rule his lands as well.''

"I must admit Leader Madara, you sure are a very powerful men i never would of thought that you would defeat him so easily." said another blond guy, his hair is spikey and has blue eyes that looked like ocean itself.

"Thank You Arashi, for your comment but I would have never accomplished this without the help of my fellow Akatsuki." said Madara.

"So Leader did you gain or got anything else from Orochimaru?" asked a guy with red hair that is short and kinda of messy, and his eyes are dark brown.

"On the contrarary Sasori, I did win something or much better said someone from that bastard" replaid Madara chuckling while looking at Sasori.

"So mind telling us Madara?" asked a blue guy with scales in his face and his hair sticking to a direction and his eyes black.

"It's a boy that was Orochimaru's pet from I heard, and also that he was raised by him personally."

"Not to disrepect you my Leader, but why would want to gain a boy?" asked a guy wearing some kind of mask on not really be able to tell his features.

"Think about it Kakuzu, Orochimaru doesn't care about anyone other then himself, so how is it that all of a sudden he leaves the Akatsuki and raises a human child by himself personally?" informed Hidan

"So what your are trying to tell us is that the boy might hold something secret for Orochimaru to actually care for him." said a green hair guy his skin half black and theo other half white and on each side of his face are two leaves kinda liek a sharks teeth and eyes green.

"Exactly Zetsu and to my surprise is when I told Orochimaru that I would like to have his pet that his features was replaced by shocked and tired to convince me taht the boy was nothing to my interest so right there I knew that he meant something for him to want to keep it but anyways, I would like to have my son to take care of him, is that alright with you Itachi?" question Madara.

Itachi just stayed quiet for the whole conversation with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in his chest while leaning on the chair, "I think htat means yes in Itachi's style." said Deidara.

"Good then I guess that we should soon meet the boy since I could already feel Kakashi."

As soon as Madara said this there was a knock on the doors, "Come in Kakashi."

**With Sasuke**

"I wonder If my master is nice?" question Sasuke to himself while looking at ceiling.

"Hey kid, you can come in now." said Kakashi sticking his head out of the door, Sasuke just nodded and went inside.

**LLLLLLLLLLLL**

"NO FUCKING WAY! HE LOOKS LIKE A MINI ITACHI!" yelled Deidara once he saw Sasuke and to everyone's surprise and some shocked, he did look a lot like Itachi, "Madara are you sure you didn't had another son?"

They just stare at them, first at Sasuke then at Itachi and then Sasuke and again Itachi. Sasuke just stayed quiet and looking down, Itachi was shocked to see a boy that had almost identical features as himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orochimaru you idiot, why did you had to lose?**

Sasuke was just staring at the floor as his new owners examine his features up and down until finally one decided to break the silence.

"Well boy, you sure look a lot like my son, tell me, what's your name?" asked Madara curious.

"Sasuke."

"Did Orochimaru named you?"

"Yes."

"Who would of thought that Orochimaru can come up with a decent name." said Hidan laughing.

**This kid's aura, it seems I have encountered it before, but where?**

While Madara was deep in thoughts, the others decided to take advantage of the situation to interrogate him. Deidara moved in closed to Sasuke without been seen as he laid his hand on top of the boy's head, "By you height I would say thirteen years old, am I right?"

"Yes." was the only answer he got.

"Mind me asking, but why are you so obedient? Is not like we are going to punish you by not answering, come on we're the good guys!" said Deidara with a big smile.

"Unless he has been already. Severely." said Sasori.

Sasuke just stayed quiet at the statement, by this moment Madara looked at the boy and smirked, he then moved his eyes to Itachi motioning something. Soon Itachi's eyes started to spin.

**Let me see your memories**

Itachi's eyes stopped spinning as he glared at Sasuke with anger. "Were you able to do it?" asked Madara quietly.

"His mind is to complex, I couldn't go through." replied Itachi. Madara stood up and walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you have an older sibling?"

"I...don't remember." said Sasuke putting pressure to his head with his left hand.

"I see, well then welcome to our castle, Sasuke."

Soon after there was a knock on the door, and a servant came in, "My lord have you requested me?"

"Ah yes, would you mind showing Sasuke the way to Tsunade's office." ordered Madara dismissing them. Once Sasuke was about to follow the servant, he was stopped by a loud noise, when he turned around he saw a guy that has blond spike hair humming, but then left.

"He was able to hear me." Arashi said looking over at Madara.

"His hearing must be excellent, for not even I could hear, and I'm sitting next to Arashi." said Zetsu.

"I wonder if his eyes are the same?" questioned Itachi. Everyone was now wondering, after all they are vampires and humans hearing are lower than theirs, and Sasuke is a human...right?

* * *

**How far is it?**

After passing many doors the servant opened some kind of hole that was plastered in the wall and excuse itself before leaving. The first thing that Sasuke notice was that no one was in sight, so he decided to take a seat and wait for this Tsunade person to come.

It must of passed at least an hour before someone came in, Sasuke looked to his side only to found out that the 'someone' was the guy that looks like him.

"Tsunade isn't here yet, lord." said Sasuke

"Hmph" was the sound that escape from Itachi as he grabbed a chair from the side of the desk putting it's back toward Sasuke. After a while of silence Itachi got up and vanished, the same way he left is the same he came back. On his right hand was a red apple as he sat down eating it in front Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke while looking at this feet.

"To see you." answer Itachi simply, Sasuke looked up in confusion, but just shrugged.

After a while an old lady, actually on her thirties, came in, her hair blond with two low ponytails, wearing a large green coat covering whatever clothes she had on. When she saw Itachi looking at someone that was in front of him she just had to see who was this person to get a lot of attention from Lord Itachi.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lord, to what honor do i owed to have you here?" asked the lady as she started to walk toward her desk. "And might I asked who is this person that has gotten you interest so much?"

Itachi looked up and the back at Sasuke, acknowledging her presence, "Your late."

The lady sat down on the chair as she confronted her guests, "It's Friday, that means me and the Casino have a date and OH MY GOD! He looks a lot like you, did Madara had a lost son or something?!" was the answer Itachi got.

"I'm well aware that he looks a lot like me Tsunade, and no he isn't in any way related to me, he was a slave to Orochimaru, father just won him." explained Itachi while not taking his eyes out of Sasuke.

"Ooh, so this is the kid that Deidara was gossiping about, but I have to say Itachi never thought that Orochimaru would have someone cute on his castle." said Tsunade. This time Sasuke looked up once he heard the word 'cute' directed to him.

**I already hate her.**

"So, tell me boy, what's your name?" asked Tsunade , but it was Itachi who answered for him instead.

"His name is SasUKE." said Itachi smirking after he pronounced the last three letters of the name. Sasuke just shoot him a death glare.

"Hehehe, he even has the same look on his eyes as you when your angry, are you sure he isn't you brother?" asked Tsunade again, but she then notice a gleam in Itachi's eyes. Lust. "Itachi, I don't think you should take him just yet, he's new here."

Sasuke looked confused and stared at Tsunade questioningly, "Oh come on, like you weren't rape by Orochimaru." said Tsunade putting her hands on her waist.

"WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD LET OROCHIMARU TOUCH ME!" yelled Sasuke standing up, causing surprising for both Itachi and Tsunade for the outburst.

"You are telling me that you're still not marked?" asked Tsunade smiling evilly. Sasuke just nodded, but before anything else was said, Sasuke was slammed into the wall, when he opened his eyes, his eyes was meet with crimson ones.

"So you're still innocent?, I can't wait to take it all away from you." said Itachi. By the look of his face, Sasuke just stood there frozen, by the lust look on Itachi's eyes.

Itachi started to get close to Sasuke's face and just when it looked like they were going to kiss, Tsunade grabbed Sasuke from his grip, putting him behind her, "There would be no lovey doff on my office Itachi." but all came to shocked when she saw anger from Itachi, and before she knew it Sasuke was taken away from her.

"Don't ever touch what is mine or take it, do I make myself clear Tsunade!" ordered Itachi in a harsh tone.

Sasuke got red when he realize that Itachi was holding him by the waist and pulling him to his chest, but then pulled away once he heard what Itachi said, "What do you mean by what's yours!?". Itachi lowered his eyes to stare at him, as he lifted his chin.

"I'm your new master, so your mind, soul, and BODY belongs to me, I can do whatever I want with them." said Itachi as he leaned capturing Sasuke's lips.

**Why is he kissing me?!**

Itachi licked his lips before pulling away, gazing at Sasuke's dizziness, and vanished, the next thing Sasuke knew, everything went blank. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke before he fell down and put him in the couch that was against the wall.

**I have never seen that look on Itachi before, I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting around here. **Thought Tsunade smirking while removing the strays of hair from his face.

Just then Deidara burst into the door, "WHAT'S UP TSUNADE A--" a hand came up and covered his mouth. "Keep you voice down it seems that Tsunade put Sasuke to sleep." said Sasori.

"Whatever, so old lady what did you give to mini-Itachi?" asked Deidara while he sat down and Sasori next to him.

"You know the only difference between them is the hair style, eye color, and age, other than that they look like twins." said Tsunade scratching her chin, she then went to sat on her desk again showing attention at the two guests. "To answer your question Deidara, I didn't give him anything of the matter, in fact I wasn't the one that put the boy to the state he is now."

"If you weren't the one who put him in this condition, then who did?" asked Sasori while Deidara put a face like he was actually thinking.

"Lord Itachi."

Both Deidara and Sasori looked paled, **What the hell did Itachi do to Sasuke?**

"Please don't be alarm, he didn't hurt him, only a little." Said Tsunade smiling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A LITTLE?!" yelled/asked Deidara standing up. This caused Sasuke to move a little but not enough to wake him up. "Calm down Deidara your going to wake the kid up." said Sasori grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Be quiet, what I was trying to say is that Sasuke didn't get hurt severely, here let me explain." said Tsunade motioning the two to sit down as she explained what had happened.

Deidara was shocked with eyes so bright while Deidara couldn't believe that Itachi actually got angry for one small thing, like a child when his favorite toy is taken away. "ITACHI IS IN **LOVE **WITH SASUKE!" screamed Deidara cheerfully, "It seems so." said Sasori smirking with his eyes closed.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­**Dark sky with only the moon given off light, embers coming from a distance. Ocean as dark blue with the reflection of the moonlight, the land was covered by burned logs, ashes, and bodies covered with their own blood. Four cloaked figures stood in the middle of the once village, each looking at each other, the ones on the right were taller than the left ones, then a female scream was heard but died out on the wind.

* * *

******

Sasori, Deidara, and Tsunade looked worried at how Sasuke was starting to act, "Tsunade what do you think he's dreaming about?" asked Deidara getting closer, but Sasuke stood up, almost colliding with his head. He waited a little bit for his eyes to adjust at what just happened, but came up with nothing.

"What happened?"

"You were unconscious." answered Sasori, then someone came in.

"Hey everyone what's up!" said Kisame walking in, as he came closer to the group Sasuke got up and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Tsunade stopping with her right foot, arms crossed on chest.

"That's none of your business." said Sasuke before starting to walk again, but was stopped by the blue skin guy standing on the door.

"So your the lover of Itachi." said Kisame laughing.

"What do you mean lover?" asked Sasuke angry.

"What I mean is that Itachi wants you."

Sasuke stayed quiet, before a hand grabbed him by the waist, "Kisame please be nicer to my uke." that voice froze him while Kisame grinned. It belong to Itachi.

* * *

"Madara you know that your son have finally fallen in love?" asked Arashi, walking next to the leader.

"Yes, and I knew when he couldn't take his eyes away from Sasuke." answered Madara.

"Do you think that he is right for him?"

"We'll just have to see."

* * *


	4. News!

**Okay I have been getting a lot of e-mails/reviews about this fic so I decided to continue it. (Since my friends literally sat me down in front of my laptop and put me to type the next chapter, ****evil fangirls)**

**So this is a LITTLE preview of the upcoming chapter**

* * *

"Sasuke.....you have an older BROTHER!"

Deidara's reaction was not one I was looking forward to seeing, I mean their worst enemy, the one that left behind a deep incurable scarf on their organization, especially to Itachi, was actually my older sibling.

"Deidara, you must not tell anyone that he's my brother, please!"

I knew that once Itachi or Madara found out the truth, there would be a war that would surely cause bloodshed.  
Akatsuki versus ---------------

* * *

**I sooooo know that you guys want to kill me, but let's face it, if you want to know what happens next I need to be alive, so just wait a little longer I'm hoping to finish the chapter soon. Oh and if you want to leave some ideas, I'll considered them for future chapters.**


End file.
